Crossbreed
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige has a hard life ahead of her. Being turned into a predacon isn’t as entirely bad as she had thought but with a dark past, deep secrets and new allies coming along, she’s learning how to get used to her new life.
1. chapter One

Chapter One

Ratchet's POV~There was tension around the base, and for perfectly good reason. Not only was Ultra Magnus getting used to his new servo, the predacon-otherwise known as Predaking-could transform like we could. I was at the monitor. Miko and Rafael were playing a game while Jack was watching them. "Where did Paige go"? I ask, looking at them. Miko pauses the game and looks back at me. "She's probably in the training room." Again? Ever since Ultra Magnus received his new servo, she had been avoiding him, Wheeljack and I. She felt guilty. We all could tell. I walked to the training room to check on her.

x X XX xx X XX xxx x X XX xx TFP x X XX xx X XX xxx x X XX xx TFP x X XX xx X XX xxx x X XX xx TFP x X XX xx X XX xxx x X XX xx TFP x X XX xx X XX xxx x X XX xx

Paige's POV~I sat against the wall, hugging my legs close to my chest. I was in my predacon bot mode at the time. "It's my fault..." I whispered to myself, flattening my ears back. I shut my eyes tightly as tears came down my face.

x XX TFP XX x

I was laying beside Predaking, basking in the sunlight. He gazed up at the blue sky while the wind blew against my fur. My body was white with golden paws, a bright sky blue tail tip and red symmetrical lines were on my sides which led to my neck. My eyes were a bright sparkling sapphire blue. Something Predaking really loved about me. My eyes. He would always defend me from anything. "It's pretty, isn't it"? I asked him curiously. "It is." Predaking chuckled, looking at me. He looked back at the sky. I softly beamed at him, my tail wagging before I stood up and gently pawed at his side. He looked at me. I pounced onto his tail and nipped at it lightly. Chuckling, Predaking moved his tail and I pounced on it again, nipping the large tail again. It didn't hurt as that wasn't what I was trying to do, but it was enough to get the larger dragon's attention and finally, he gave in. "Well, well, what do I have here"? He asked, growling playfully. Squeaking, I let go of his tail and began jumping around before I squealed as Predaking continued growling playfully and began chasing me.

x XX TFP XX x

I choked back a sob and covered my face with my hands. Suddenly pain struck me in an instant. I panted, gripping my chest as my eyes widened in pain. Panting, I fell over and curled up into a ball, shaking furiously. "Paige? Paige"! Ratchet raced over to me. I felt him scoop me up into his arms. "What's wrong"? Wheeljack asked. "Get Optimus! Quickly"! Everything became muffled but I heard panicked voices and rapid footsteps. Soon everything became blurry and I soon reached unconsciousness.

x XX TFP XX x

Optimus's POV~We all worried for Paige greatly. She had a panic attack and it made me worried for her. I stood beside her while she laid on the medical berth as Ratchet checked her vitals. "Is she okay"? Rafael asks, worried. "Her temperature's dropping so she's calming down but someone will have to stay with her when she wakes up." "I'll do it." Smokescreen said and Arcee looked at him, surprised. "You will"? He looked back at her, "yeah. I mean, she is part of the team and the family; plus she's like a little sister to me." I softly smile as he walks over and gently pats her helm. A soft smile appears on her face and she leans into the touch. My thoughts began to travel. I could only wonder as to what had triggered a panic attack and what had happened during her time on the Decepticon warship.

x XX TFP XX x

Smokescreen's POV~I was worried about Paige so I volunteered to stay with her if and when she woke up. I slept beside her on the medical berth, my arm wrapped around her. She was snuggling her head against my chest. I sleepily smiled and fell asleep. Why did I have a feeling that a burning sensation was building up inside of my chest and it came to my spark. I didn't know what it was but it scared me a little. And for some reason, I knew it wasn't Paige because her chest wasn't lightning up. Maybe it was my imagination. 'Primus, I hope it is my imagination.' I thought and fell into a deep sleep. The next evening, I slowly opened my optics and sat up with a small groan. It took me a few minutes to see that Paige wasn't asleep beside me. I jumped off the berth in a hurry and looked around. "Paige? Paige"!? I almost ran around the base and yelped when I bumped into Ultra Magnus. I fell back. "What are you doing, soldier"? I glanced up at him, "looking for Paige, sir." He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? She is not in the medbay with you"? "No. When I woke up, she wasn't there." Before Ultra Magnus could say anything, a orange, yellow and red feather drifted around and fell on his face. I raise an optic ridge. "Where in the Allspark are these feathers coming from"?! We both turned to see Cliffjumper and Ratchet walking around. There were a few black, white, brown and golden feathers on Ratchet's helm and shoulder pads. I stifled my own laugh as he stormed to the main hangar. "What the frag are you all yelling about"? Arcee grumbled and looked down to see a few red feathers on the floor in front of her door. She glared at me, "what are these"? "Don't look at me! I have nothing to do with this"! I exclaimed, raising my servos up in defense. A small purr emitted from above us and we all looked up to see Paige asleep in the rafters. "What the frag"? Wheeljack groaned in disbelief as Bulkhead scratched his helm in confusion. "I'm not even gonna ask how she got up there. We have to get her down from there." Bumblebee said and Optimus walked over. Activating his jet pack, he flew up and gently scooped up Paige into his arms. She mumbled in her sleep and my optics widened in surprise when there were snowy white wings folded against her back. "Whoa." Bulkhead said in awe. Paige yawned and stretched her arms and looked at us. "Good morning." She smiled tiredly. "Heh, morning, Brave Tiny." Wheeljack chuckled and playfully patted her helm. For all Ratchet knew was that Paige was a predacon. How it happened, none of us knew, and Paige didn't know what or how it happened either but we figured it was Shockwave's doing. We were just glad she was alright and safe. Once Optimus's pedes touched the floor, Paige jumped down from his arms and looked at me. We had a stare-down for a minute or two before she suddenly whacked me across the face with her tail. "Hey"! I yelp and she laughs before running past Cliffjumper. I chased after her, laughing. "Get back here, you troublemaker"! "Can't catch me, Smokey"! She laughs.

x XX TFP XX x

Ratchet's POV~Apart from the feathers appearing, Smokescreen and Paige were causing a loud ruckus that would soon get them in a whole lot trouble. "Would you mind lowering the volume"? I snap at them as they were tumbling across the floor. They both looked at me. "Sorry, Ratch." Paige grins and yelps as Smokescreen turns over and pins her down, triumphantly grinning. "Get off me, Smokey"! "Say uncle"! "No"! I let out an annoyed sigh, running my servo over my face in annoyance. That was one way to start a Monday morning. "I'm going to go on patrol." Bumblebee said, walking into the main hangar. Arcee, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Cliffjumper follow him. Suddenly the monitor started beeping and I quickly looked it over. "Energon." "Again"? Miko chuckles, looking at us. Jack and Rafael were leaning against the railing with her. Paige pushed Smokescreen off her and stood up. "Can I come with you"? "No." Optimus said sternly. "Well we have been training her, and she's done so good." Wheeljack said, walking up beside Paige. She walks up to Optimus and gives him puppy dog eyes. He stares at her for a while before a deep sigh escapes him. "Stay close to us at all times." He said firmly and Paige's tail happily wags. Wheeljack grinned a little and I rolled my optics before opening the ground bridge. They all went through the bridge.

x XX TFP XX x

Arcee's POV~As we all went through the bridge, Megatron and his followers were there. "Optimus." Megatron menacingly grinned. Paige tensed up, her eyes narrowing. "I see you have a predacon among your ranks. I wonder as to why she did not attack." Upon hearing that, Paige bared her sharp fangs at him. Before we could do anything, Predaking flew forward with an enraged roar. Paige leaped upwards and grabbed onto his neck, biting and scratching him. That's when the battle started. I ran towards Starscream before Knockout tackled me.

x XX TFP XX x

Paige's POV~I clung to Predaking's neck, biting and scratching him while he tried to get me off. I yelped when he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I landed on my paws and flared open my wings and ran forward before Megatron suddenly shot at me. I fell back with a yelp of pain. I looked up at him. "This seems a lot more familiar than ever, does it not"? Megatron chuckles. I struggled to get up but Predaking pins me down, growling. I growled at Megatron, "you don't remember"? Turning over on my back, I shoved Predaking off of me and tackled Megatron. He growls and tries to push me off of him but I place my claws on his neck. "You made me into a monster…". I said with gutteral snarl. Megatron stabbed me in the side and I yelled in pain. Megatron kicked me off and I fell on my side. "I did. But you seemingly were a favorite." Megatron growled, looming over me. I groaned as I tried to move but Predaking pinned me down again, growling. Suddenly shots rang out and sent Predaking flying off of me. I looked up to see a silver and sky blue mech tackle Megatron. I saw two mechs ran forward and shoot at Starscream and Breakdown. One mech was red and silver while the other was golden and silver and black. "Decepticons, retreat"! Megatron yelled. He glared at me and left once the others did. "Ya alright, lil' femme"? I looked at the silver and blue mech. "Yeah. Thanks." "No problem. Name's Jazz." "It is good to see familiar faces." Bulkhead grinned as he and Jazz did a fist bump. Optimus walks over and looks at my side. I glance at it, "it's just a wound. Don't worry." "I will let Ratchet look at you nonetheless, Paige." "Paige"? We both look at the two mechs who stared at me in confusion. "Wait... she's a predacon"?! A black and orange mech exclaimed and instantly pointed his blasters at me. The other two mechs did the same out of fear. My eyes widened and I backed away until Smokescreen gets in front of me. "Whoa, whoa"! He exclaims. "She's friendly." "What do you mean"? Jazz asks, startled. He was the only one not pointing his blasters at me. I relaxed a little. "Megatron turned her into a predacon." Arcee said, glaring at the three mechs. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, stand down. Now." Ultra Magnus said sternly and the two mechs immediately did so. "Those are the twins." Bumblebee whispered to me. "Which one"? I whisper back. He points at the red one, "that's Sideswipe, and the golden one is Sunstreaker." "They seem pretty young. Their auroras seem a little funny too." "What do you mean"? Smokescreen asks, joining in the conversation. "Their auroras are together; almost like they're bonded. Their energy is filled with mischief, care and fun at the same time." I explain an Smokescreen looks at me in astonishment. "Sorry if we scared you, Paige. Name's Sideswipe. And that's my brother, Sunstreaker." "Nice to meet you." I smiled. "So Cliff here told me you can see and sense energies and auroras"? Sunstreaker questions, curious. I nod, "yes." "What color is my aurora, Paige"? "Yours is a bright red mixed with orange. Sunstreaker's aurora is a light yellow with silver." I stated. "Y'know, we really need to give you a new name." Sunstreaker chuckles. "What's wrong with my name"? I ask, a little offended. "Sunstreaker meant nothin by it, lil femme. Paige is cute but... hm... Primrose sounds a lot cuter." Jazz says and heat rushes into my cheeks. "Don't go making Prim all blue now, Jazz." Cliffjumper chuckles and I groan softly, burying my face into my servos. Arcee chuckles in amusement while Wheeljack pats my shoulder.

x XX TFP XX x

Jazz's POV~Primrose was a pretty nice femme. Shy, caring, and pretty funny. I didn't point my blasters at her because it felt wrong. She reminded me of someone. We go to base and Ratchet was surprised to see us. But he wasn't entirely surprised to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Oh Primus help me." "Whoa! New bots"! I looked to see three human children. One was grinning excitedly at us. "Hey there. My name's Miko! Who are you"? "Name's Jazz. Those three over there are Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." "I'm Jack." "I'm Raf." Sideswipe walks over and kneels down. "I've never seen a human before. They're kinda small." "Some of them anyway." Sunstreaker snickered and Prowl rolls his optics. He glared at Primrose and she shied away from Ultra Magnus.


	2. Chapter Two

Prowl's POV~I honestly had no idea as to why there was a predacon in the base. Weapons of the Decepticons. Especially Megatron. She was playing with Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe in the training room. "Gotcha"! "Hey"! Sideswipe yelped when Primrose pounced onto him, her tail wagging. "Haha, that's not fair! You flicked your audios"! He grunted, gently pushing her off him. Her body was organic surprisingly and it resembled a feline at some point but more canine. I had never seen a predacon like that.

x XX TFP XX x

Primrose's POV~Me and the guys were playing with each other in the training room when Prowl walked in. "Hey, Prowl." Smokescreen waved. "Hello, Smokescreen." "What can we help you with, Prowler"? Cliffjumper smirked and he frowned at the nickname. Me and the twins snicker. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, come here"! Ratchet shouted, startling us. "Uh-oh." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gulped. "What'd you two do"!? Bumblebee asked, looking at the twins startled. Sunstreaker gulped, "we didn't do anything, Bee." He looked at Sideswipe who quickly averted his brother's gaze with a sheepish grin. "Oh we're dead now." Cliffjumper grumbled and everyone except me and Prowl left. A part of me didn't want them to leave me with Prowl. His aurora was tight and cold and it made me nervous and jumpy. "What is your relationship status with Optimus"? Prowl suddenly asked and it made me jump a bit. "Excuse me"? I responded as Prowl turned to look at me with his cold stare. "What is your relationship with Optimus? I always see you two together and he is always patting your helm." Prowl asked again and I could feel my cheeks blushing. "Oh… um… I don't really know what we are." "That is a lie," Prowl said as he glared at me. "I am an honest mech, and I would appreciate it if the ones I am talking to would be as such." Not really enjoying the tone he gave me, I could feel the fur on my tail stick up on end. "Why does it concern you what Optimus and I are"? I asked. "Because you're a predacon that's just pretending to be helpless and innocent so you can attack. If anything, I think you should stop seeing almost anyone"! Prowl snapped. "Look here, I don't care what status you had in the war, no one tells me who I should see or not." I snapped as I growled angrily at the mech. "I control my own life. Not some pompous mech." At this, Prowl sneered at me and poked his digit at my chest. "You are a predacon, just a beast who needs to be put in her place. You will follow orders and obey them." Okay, now this might have not been the smartest idea I have ever done but I couldn't help it. Snarling at the mech, I bit down on his digit hard enough to bring out energon and Prowl let out a howl in pain. Jerking his hand back, Prowl made the bite even worse as he pulled and made my fangs tear at his servo more. "How. Dare. You!" Prowl shouted as anyone within earshot came running, which was everyone. "What is going on over here"? Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus asked as he and the others saw Prowl's hand. "Primus, what happened to you"! Wheeljack asked, but I think he already knew when he heard me snarl at the mech. "That beast bit me"! Prowl said as he held his bleeding servo. Coming over to him, Ratchet examined the wound and sighed. "You're lucky, she almost tore off you digit." "What's gotten into you, Prim"? Smokescreen asked as he came up to me. "That no good mech just insulted me, that's what"! I shouted as I snapped my jaws at him, spraying the energon I had on my lips. "What? Why"? Arcee asked as she looked at Prowl. "I was only telling her the truth. That the War should come first before all other things." Prowl answered as he stared daggers at me. "That is not what you told me"! I barked as I made a move to jump him but was stopped when Bee grabbed me. "Then what did he tell you, Prim"? Jazz asked. "He told me I should stop being so innocent and that I was a beast who needed to be put into her place"! I said as I continued to snap my jaws at the injured mech. "Doesn't this show that she should be"? Prowl asked as he pointed his injured servo at me. "She attacked in a fit of anger and nearly made me loose a servo." At hearing this, everyone stopped looking at me and stared angrily at Prowl. "Primrose has a right to be angry." Ultra Magnus said as he crossed his arms. "I say we let her finish the job." Wheeljack said as he held on tightly to his blades. "You are all going to side with a predacon"? "Primrose may be a predacon but she has not made a move to attack any of us." Optimus said sternly, glaring at him. Prowl narrowed his optics at me. "Why do you even side with her"? "I have known Paige the day she came here, and I have to say that she has been through enough trouble that she doesn't need it from you, Prowl." Ultra Magnus said firmly. Prowl let out an frustrated groan that sounded more animal than Cybertronian and stormed away. Jazz looked at me, "sorry about him. He can be kind of a hardhelm." "Don't worry about it, Jazz." I sighed deeply and ran outside.

x XX TFP XX x

Megatron's POV~I stood in the control room, staring at the storming clouds. It started to rain and thunder at some point. Everything was quiet. I walked to the upper hull where Predaking was. He was staring at the clouds, his frame soaked. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the beast's company whenever I was alone. If anything, Paige being here seemed to be the most interesting thing I've come to mind. Soundwave walked over to me. I looked at my most trusted friend, "what is it"? His screen popped up to see Paige walking around. A menacing grin grew on my faceplates. "Predaking." He glanced at me before he noticed Paige. He immediately stood up and flew off the upper hull. I glanced over as the other two followed him. It didn't utterly surprise me that Shockwave had created two more predacons. And I was amused that Predaking had put them in their place. The more predacons, the better.

x XX TFP XX x

Primrose's POV~For a while I just ran without caring where I went, but after some time I began to notice that I was in a part of Earth I had never been. It wasn't as torn apart as the rest of Earth but the rust all over showed that it wouldn't last longer. Slowing down to a leisurely trot, I looked around to see if I could find anything that would tell me where I was. After a few minutes of passing crumbled house I found a burnt piece of wood that was still standing up by one tree. Figured I had just imagined the noise, I turned around but I wish I hadn't. Standing before me was a blue, orange and yellow predacon ursagryph. He was looking down at me in his bipedal form and he had this twisted smile on him. Backing away from him with my tail between my legs, I let out a yip when I backed up into something.

Turning around again I came face to face with another predacon that was white, gray, blue and red. Also in his bipedal form, I backed away from him but now I was stuck between the two predacons. "I think she is afraid Darksteel." The mech said as he came closer to me. I tensed up, swallowing my fear and growled, baring my fangs. "And she's trying to be brave, Skylynx." Darksteel let out a chuckle, "just wait until Lord Megatron sees you." At hearing Megatron's name and seeing that I had nowhere else to go, I waited for the two to get close enough and then I jumped. Jumped right into the air that is. Just as the two made a move to grab me I used my strong back legs to propel myself into the air and the two idiots crashed into each other. Landing on their helms, I ran as fast I could away from them. "You frag helm! You let her get away"! Darksteel said as he pushed the other predacon off him. "Me? How's did I let her escape?" Skylynx asked as the two transformed into their predacon forms and flew after me. By now I really wished that I had wings like them so I woud have a better chance to escape but sadly I didn't. Running in zigzags to try and confuse them, I felt one of them grab onto my tail and lift me up. Looking up to see who it was, I saw it was Skylynx and he had me in his claws. Lifting my head up to his servo, I snapped my jaws on it and he let me go just as quickly. Dropping to the ground, which wasn't too far, I shook my head and took off running again. Hearing them roar at me, I took a sharp right when I saw a tunnel made from the fallen houses. Slipping into it, I was thankful that I was smaller than those two. Turning around, I watched as they landed and tried to grabbed me but I was too far back for them. Hearing the sound of them transforming, I soon saw their optics looking at me with anger. "Get out here femme! I want to return the bite"! Skylynx cawed at me. "Shut up fragger! She wont come out if you shout like that"! Darksteel shouted, which provoked Skylynx to shout at him. Soon the two were too busy shouting at each other to notice me slinking into the far back of the tunnel. Seeing that this passageway had another opening, I slowly crawled to it. Looking around, I started to run but I let out a loud yelp when I felt someone tackle me. My tackler turned me over on my back for no reason and my eyes widened in shock and fear when it was none other than Predaking pinning me down. I started struggling but he growled warningly for me to stop. "I suggest you stop struggling, Primrose." I blinked up at him startled. How did he know my name? Upon hearing Predaking somehow, Skylynx and Darksteel flew over and transformed. I tensed up, shaking. He snarled at the two before quickly getting up off me. Knowing that I was outnumbered, and I didn't have any way to contact base, I slowly turned on my stomach and whimpered softly, flattening my ears in fear. "In case you both hadn't noticed, you almost let her get away"! "Sorry, Predaking. It was Skylynx's fault." Darksteel said, pointing at said mech. He glared at his brother with a snarl. "Enough! Lord Megatron requests her anyway." Predaking snapped and looked at me before turning into his beast mode and picking me up into his claws gently. A ground bridge opened and everything went bright and blank the instant Predaking stepped inside.


End file.
